A masterful symphony of stupid
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: A collection of short, 100 word drabbles featuring Run being... well... Her usual, ditzy self.
1. Birth

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #1: Birth

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, it's a girl!"<p>

Asami was exhausted after the long, arduous process of giving birth, but at the sight of her baby's adorable face her fatigue melted away.

With a new energy Asami exclaimed, "Oooh, let me hold her! Let me hold Run-chan!"

"Of course. Let me just-"

But, as the nurse moved to hand the baby over, Run suddenly began to wail and kick violently. There was a shout of surprise, a general commotion- the thrashing baby slipped from the nurse's fingers-

And, with a loud _thwack!_ and a wail of pain, baby Run landed on the floor head-first.


	2. Skirt

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #2: Skirt

* * *

><p>"Aahhh…" <em>Yawn. <em>"G-good mornin', Tooru… L-let's… go t' school, riiight?" said Run sleepily, giving Tooru a half-hearted wave.

Tooru's face turned bright red. "Run-chan…"

"It's… a nice morning, isn't it? Hehe~"

"R-run-chan-"

"Uu, I'm so sleepy…"

"Run-chan-"

"I didn't have enough time to have breakfast this morning…" _Yawn._

"RUN-CHAN!" Tooru suddenly exclaimed, grabbing hold of her friend's shoulders. "T-t-there's a serious problem!"

"Huhhh?" Run looked at Tooru from half-lidded, sleep-glazed eyes. "What is it?" Her ahoge perked up a little. "A zombie invasion?"

"N-no."

"What's wrong, Tooru?"

Tooru's cheeks were crimson as she exclaimed, "R-r-r-run-chan, you're not wearing a skirt!"


	3. Figurine

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #3: Figurine

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at this, Run-chan!" said Okamura, one of Run's (many) male friends.<p>

On Okamura's desk was a small figurine of some anime character. She had long teal twin tails and was holding a leek.

Most people though Okamura's love of anime was weird, but Run was never one to judge.

"Ooh, she's adorable! Can I play with her!"

"Okay, but be careful. I've been saving up for three weeks to buy that."

"Toys are _meant_ to be played with! Don't worry." Run smiled widely. "I'll be careful."

* * *

><p>"Um… Okamura-kun, is her right arm meant to come off like that?"<p> 


	4. Glasses

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #4: Glasses

* * *

><p>"Have you studied for our upcoming English test, Run?" asked Nagi.<p>

"We had a test?"

"I guess that's what I'd expect from you… but you should take school more seriously. Sometimes I worry about you."

"It's okay, Nagi-chan!"

"…Really?"

"Yes! I have it covered; a perfect back-up plan!"

And with that, Run reached forwards and stole Nagi's glasses, putting them on her own face. All of a sudden, she looked… strangely serious!

"Glasses make people smarter, right? I'll ace this test no problem!"

…And, all of a sudden, Run was right back to her usual stupid self again.

Nagi sighed.


	5. Milk

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #5: Milk

* * *

><p>"Yay~ I'm having cereal for breakfast!"<p>

It was rare Run woke up early enough to have breakfast. This was a moment for great celebration!

Humming a cheery tune, Run filled a bowl up with cereal, then reached into the fridge for milk.

"H-hey!" Her eyes widened. "No way!"

But there was no milk left.

What was she going to do?

…Wait!

Water was like milk, wasn't it? They were both liquids- so she could eat her cereal with water! It would be fine!

"Yay!~ I'm so smart, hehe~"

But Run didn't feel smart when she was vomiting into the sink.


	6. Pillows

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #6: Pillows

* * *

><p>"Hey, Run, are you alright?"<p>

"Hmm… I'm okayyy, hehe~"

"Really?" Yuuko smiled. "It looked like you were spacing out a lot during class today."

"I was just a little tired… B-but I'm okay now…"

"Then why are you leaning against me?"

"Oh… Sorry, Yuuko-chan, I didn't notice…" Yawn. "But… you're nice and warm… and…"

Run's head fell from Yuuko's shoulder, landing on a pair of rather nice pillows. They were even more comfy than the extra fluffy ones she slept with at home!

Yuuko's face turned crimson. "W-what are you doing?"

"It's squishyyy!"

"S-stop that!"

"Noo! Don't take my pillows!"


	7. Tennis

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #7: Tennis

* * *

><p>"Uu, I've never played this before! It should be fun!"<p>

"Yes, those were my exact thoughts," said Yuuko, smiling.

It was in the middle of a PE lesson, and the girls- resplendent in their shirts and bloomers (to Nagi's irritation)- were in pairs, learning how to play tennis.

"Alright, who goes first?"

"Well, you're the one with the ball, Run-chan, so you should."

"Ooh, how kind! Hehe!~ W-well, wish me luck!"

"Good luck!"

"Okay, here goes nothing!"

_Swshhh_

_**Thunk!**_

"K-kyahhh! Run-chan, what are you doing?"

Run looked confused. "…Playing tennis?"

"You're meant to hit the ball, not throw the racquet!"


	8. Thunder

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #8: Thunder

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom!<strong>_

"Kyahhh!"

_**Boom!**_

"H-help me!"

"Be quiet, Yuuko, or I won't invite you to another sleepover ever again," said Nagi tiredly, glaring at her friend.

Yuuko whimpered. "B-but the thunder is so-"

_**Boom!**_

"Kyah! The sound is so… I-I hate it, I really hate it!"

"It's the sound you don't like?" asked Run.

Yuuko nodded.

Suddenly, Run was hit with an amazing idea.

"Okay, just sit here! I'll be right back!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clatter!<strong>_

_**Clang!**_

_**Crash!**_

"Ahhh! That's even worse! I-it's seriously scary!"

"Run, I appreciate your efforts, said Nagi, sighing, "but I don't think banging those saucepan lids together is helping."


	9. Purrfect

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #9: Purrrfect

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tooru-chan, it's really cold in here! I'm freezing!"<p>

"…You can lay under my bed if you want. I don't mind."

"Really?" Run's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Tooru-chan! You're so kind!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tooru-chan…"<p>

"What?"

"I'm still cold. My ears are really cold!"

"Put your head under the duvet?"

"It's all dark and scary under there!"

But it wasn't until Run set eyes on Tooru's cat, lazily reclining beside her, that she was hit with a masterful stroke of genius.

"Ooh, I know!"

Smiling, Run reached forwards, picked up Tansan…

And then put the cat on her head.

"Purrrfect! Hehehe!~"


	10. Chocolate

**A Masterful Symphony of Stupid  
><strong>Short #10: Chocolate

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the chocolate, Yuuko-chan! It was delicious!"<p>

"No problem, I can never eat a whole bar by myself!"

Nagi glared. "Well, aren't _you _lucky."

Yuuko ignored her. "Run-chan, you haven't eaten all your chocolate. What will you do with the rest?"

"I'm going to give it to Tooru-chan!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, To~o~ru-chan!~" sang Run, hugging her short friend. "Guess what I have for you?"<p>

"What?"

"This!"

And with that, Run put her hands in her skirt pocket-

And produced a brown, gooey, melted mess stuck to her fingertips.

"Oops…?"

Tooru sighed.

"You really are helpless, Run-chan."

Run giggled. "Sorry..."


	11. Ironing

**A**** Masterful ****Symphony ****of ****Stupid  
><strong>Short #11: Ironing

* * *

><p>Run smiled as she set up the ironing board. Her mother rarely trusted her to do household chores, especially ones that carried a risk of inducing third degree burns, so Run was happy she was able to help this one time.<p>

Ironing couldn't be that difficult, could it? Tooru managed to do hers', and she was tiny; she could barely see over the board!

This would be easy!

Alright!

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Tooru!"<p>

"Hello, Run-chan."

"I ironed my school uniform myself last night!"

"Did you?"

"Yes!"

Tooru sighed.

That explained the plasters on Run's fingers.

And the creases in her shirt.


	12. Genius

**A**** Masterful ****Symphony**** of ****Stupid  
><strong>Short #12: Genius

* * *

><p>"So, Run," said Nagi, "did you manage to solve that problem?"<p>

"Well… not _exactly_, hehe…"

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'? You either solved it or you didn't."

"I _did_solve it- but I didn't get the same answer you did."

"Then you've done it wrong."

"No I haven't!" Run exclaimed. "You see, that's the incredible thing! I keep trying to solve it and I always get this answer!"

"So…?"

"Nagi-chan, this might shock you, but I think I've discovered a whole new mathematical formula never before used!" Run beamed. "I'm a genius!"

Nagi sighed.

"That, or a persistent idiot."


	13. Kiss

**A**** Masterful ****Symphony**** of ****Stupid  
><strong>Short #13: Kiss

* * *

><p>"R-run…"<p>

"Yes?"

"I've always really liked you…"

"Aww, I like you too!"

"No, not like that! I-if you can't understand my feelings with words… I'll have to show you with actions!"

"Hey, Tooru! Are you ready to walk home together?"

Tooru nodded.

"Oh, but there's something I need to do first!"

"What is it, Ru-"

But Tooru's voice was cut off.

Run had just kissed her.

Tooru's face turned red. "R-run-chan…?"

Run giggled. "I did it because I like you!~ That's what people do to show their affection, right? My friend told me it… Um… D-did I do it wrong?"


	14. White

**A**** Masterful ****Symphony ****of ****Stupid  
><strong>Short #14: White

* * *

><p>"Yay, the beach!" cried Run happily, running along the golden sands with her arms spread wide. "I'll race you into the water!"<p>

Nagi and Yuuko laughed, trying to catch up with her.

They hadn't noticed the problem.

But Tooru had.

"Run-chan, come back!"

"But I'm winning the race!"

"Winning doesn't matter," said Tooru, voice panicked. She had to defend her friend's honor, even if it was embarrassing! "R-run-chan, there's a problem with your bikini!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's white! If it gets wet it will go see-through, and then everyone will see your… your…"

Tooru's nose began to bleed.


End file.
